


Winning

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always felt drawn to Harry Potter, but when they return to Hogwarts for their 8th year it's for entirely new reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

Draco hears the rumors about Potter for months after the battle of Hogwarts. 

Sure Potter shows up to the memorial and war services in the beginning, but aside from those few rare appearances, all of which take place just a few weeks after the end of the battle, it is almost as if he ceases to exist. In fact the last time Draco sees Potter is when he speaks up at his and his mother's trial. 

And then poof, he is gone. 

Not that Draco is keeping tabs on him, of course he isn't. It is just basic human curiosity to wonder whats happened to the hero of the Wizarding world, especially once he all but disappears. Draco definitely doesn't special order every publication he can think of, scouring them daily for mentions of Potter's mental health or his whereabouts.

There is always an endless stream of rumors of course; rumors Potter lost it after the war and that his magic and his emotions went crazy. There are rumors he is drowning the sorrows of his losses in firewhiskey and women, and even a few men. There are rumors he disappeared into the muggle world and is never going going to come back. In fact the rumors are so plentiful that not a single day goes by without at least one scandalous or sensational headline written about him. There are no photos to go with them of course but even just the mention of Potter's name is enough to drive sales through the roof.

And so really months later it it really isn't that surprising, at least to Draco, when he fonds himself once again boarding the Hogwarts Express towards a slightly worse for ware, yet magically repaired, Hogwarts for his 8th year. Because honestly, how else was he going to find out what really happened to Potter if he doesnt check it out for himself? 

His friends had been surprised at the announcement of his intent to return, especially since none of them would be. His mother had been equally surprised. He hadn't actually told any of them the real reason he felt so compelled to go back, although he had an uncanny feeling Pansy and his mother knew anyways. It wasn't anything they said, but the way they looked at him when he first told them; an odd mix of dawning realization and almost pity.

While riding the train to Hogwarts, he tries not to think about it too much, mostly because it makes him feel discontent and unhappy. Halfway through the journey he finally makes his way up and down all the train cars, searching, unable to wait any longer. And that's when he sees him - Harry Potter sitting beside his best friends in the very last train car laughing and joking.

His hair was shorter and a bit tidier somehow, and while he still sported black framed glasses they seemed more stylish. He didn't have on his robe yet, instead he was wearing jeans and a rather soft looking leather jacket. But the most startling thing to Draco wasn't exactly the way he looked but in the way he moved; it was in the light in his eyes and the crinkle in his forehead as he laughed. Harry Potter had moved on from the war.

Draco wasn't sure what he expected. Perhaps someone a bit broken and damaged like him, or maybe someone angry and confused like Potter had been in fifth year. What he had not expected was to see Potter looking free.

Something about it made Draco weak in the knees and he slunk back to his empty compartment and closed his eyes, unable to stop thinking of an eleven year old Harry Potter so full of wonder and awe at the world around him.

Draco had mocked him mercilessly for that then, unable to believe the great Harry Potter didn't know about magic and was walking around like a smiling loon as if everything was so exciting. And yet, as he sits down and drops his head back against the cushioned seat all he can think of is how very much Potter deserves it.

And as the train speeds along, the sun setting and the mountains whizzing by, he wishes quite suddenly he had not returned. Whatever it might be that he had hoped to find, now feels farther away than ever; all he knows for sure is that it feels quite unattainable and undeserved. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The time passes by rather quickly after his return. If he had expected his 8th year to be easy he had been sorely mistaken. In fact the teachers seem to be harder on the 8th years than on any of the other years, as if they are acutely aware of what they have suffered and can somehow erase the horrors they have experienced with essays and revision.

Unlike some of the other returning students who Draco often hears grumbling about the heavy course load however, he actually finds himself exceedingly grateful for the challenging work, and even surprises himself when comes out with top marks in several subjects. 

And yet despite his rigorously busy schedule there is still always time for Potter watching. Draco wonders if there has ever been, or will ever be, a time in his life where he does not feel drawn to the other boy.

Draco had watched like an eagle those years before, desperately looking for Potter's weakness and failures; determined to prove to himself that he was not as special as the world believed him to be.

Now though, Draco knows the truth - Potter is special. 

There is something about him that is powerful and free, and it is undeniable that people are drawn to him like flies. He can see the way everyone watches him, as if desperate to find a way into his inner space, as if it might make them special too. 

Potter of course seems as oblivious as always to the change in attention. He never notices the hoardes of girls giggling behind him as he goes to class, or the impromptu fan club that seems to form on the Quidditch pitch whenever he takes his broom out to fly on the rare weekend the sun is shining and they aren't drowning in homework.

Draco tries to keep his Potter watching to a minimum, since he doesn't like to think of himself as hopelessly enamored as everyone else. But the truth is Draco doesn't think anyone notices what he does anymore anyways, which gives him a lot of free time. And if he just happens to fill that free time with watching Potter well he figures there were definitely worse things he could be doing with his time.

The real problem though is that the more he watches Potter, the less content he feels to simply watch.

Potter is, quite simply, full of life. His mere existence in a room simply begs to be noticed. He does not slink quietly from place to place. And while he isn't exactly loud like Weasley, there is something overwhelmingly commanding about him when he enters a room.

Everything about Potter speaks of power and a sort of quiet self confidence and certainty, as if he finally knows who he is and what he wants.

The problem was, it makes Draco want things too. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Christmas holidays arrive Draco thinks he might be reaching a breaking point. That or he is losing his mind. Either way he knows he needs to get away because his obsession with Potter cannot possibly be considered healthy. 

It starts off innocently enough in Potions when Potter asks to borrow his quill and instead of responding rudely he simply hands it to him with a smile. Their fingers brush for only a second as Draco hands it over, but it is the first human contact he has had since returning and he is almost embarrassed at the flood of emotions he feels. It also doesn't help him much that the curiosity and kindness he sees reflected in Potter's eyes unnerves him so much he nearly falls off his stool, bumping into the work table and knocking his cauldron to the floor with a loud clang. He blushes bright pink and is perfectly fine with people assuming it is from his embarrassment and not from the warmth of Potter's fingertips.

Three days later while he is studying in the library, he looks up to see Potter making his way towards the door, looking to be in deep conversation with Luna Lovegood. And yet he looks up as if he can feel Draco's eyes on him, but instead of looking away or frowning the corner of his mouth twitches up into an unmistakable smile. Draco spills his ink pot all over his Transfiguration essay and he finds that he doesn't even care.

There is another smiling incident in Charms the following week, thankfully without too much embarrassment on his part, and Potter asks to borrow his quill another six times over the following month in different lessons. Not that Draco is keeping track mind you.

All of this he reduces to nothing but sheer coincidence and the fact that Potter is exceedingly kind to everyone. It cannot possibly have anything to do with Draco. 

A few weeks later though Draco knows he must be losing it when he thinks he catches Potter watching him back, because Potter definitely has better things and better people to pay attention to. 

And so he leaves for Christmas break determined to not think about Potter. Not even a little bit.

He wants to claim temporary insanity when he finds himself sending off a package to Potter in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve with a freshly baked treacle tart he bribed the house elves into making Potter. Unfortunately since he is well away from the influence of Potter's charms he knows there are no excuses and that he has quite pathetically and certainly lost his mind.

He doesn't sign the package, so he is rather surprised when his owl swoops back in the next morning dropping a small package onto his breakfast.

He ignores his mother's questions as he reaches for it with shaking fingers. The untidy scrawl is unmistakable and he feels his face flush as he unfolds and reads the note that's attached.

⁃ You're not the only one who is good at watching. Happy Christmas. - Potter 

P.S. Thanks for the treacle   
Tart.

With shaking hands he unwraps the box to reveal a snitch. It's slightly smaller, clearly more of a trinket than an actual regulation game snitch, and as he wraps his fingers around it he isn't sure if something inside of him is breaking or healing. 

It isn't until much later, while laying on his bed and tossing the snitch between his hands, that Draco discovers the snitch opens. Hidden inside is another small piece of paper, with an all too familiar messy writing.

⁃ You can't win the game if you stop playing.

Draco closes his eyes and wonders, with an almost happy feeling for the first time in a long time, what the future might hold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco isn't entirely sure what to expect when he returns to Hogwarts. Maybe something brash and ridiculous considering it is Potter.

Except nothing ridiculous or embarrassing or earth changing happens. He still watches Potter, the only difference is this time he is sure Potter is watching him back. 

Something is different though, and Draco can't quite put his finger on it until a week later when the sun is uncharacteristically shining and yet when he looks out the castle window he does not see Potter flying. And it hits Draco with such force he feels as if his knees might actually give out. Potter has been waiting for him to make the next move.

Brash, impulsive, and impatient Potter has been waiting for Draco to make the next move. 

And so make a move he does, nearly running down to the Quidditch pitch and snagging a practice broom from the shed. It doesn't matter that it's old broom or that it veers to the side, all that matters is that he is finally in the air again. In fact he gets so caught up in the freedom of flying that it takes him awhile to realize that he is not alone anymore. He slows to a stop, blinking against the sunlight and watching as Potter does an effortless spin before bringing his broom up next to Draco's.

"Finally ready to play?" Potter asks, and despite the lightness to his words Draco can feel the importance of this moment.

"I'm ready for anything you can dish out, Potter."

The other boy's eyes crinkle up in a smile and he throws his head back with a laugh. Draco almost wishes he wouldn't because he thinks he won't be able to stay on his broom very long if he keeps that up.

"Fine, seekers game. Best two out of three. You ready?"

Potter holds his hand out, ready to the release the snitch but Draco reaches out first, wrapping his fingers around Potter's closed fist.

"And what does the winner get?" He asks, licking his lips and trying to remember how to breathe. 

"Guess you better catch the snitch and find out," Potter whispers, and Draco is pleased to see the rapid rise and fall of his chest as if he too is having trouble focusing.

"I have to warn you, Potter, I am quite determined to win."

Potter just smiles again, softer this time, almost playful. "I was counting on it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, collapsed on the grass in the shade of a tree, Draco's body feels heavy but his heart feels light.

He leans his head to the side, watching the rise and fall of Potter's Adam's apple as he swallows, the way his hair blows in the wind, and mostly the way his eyes are focused solely on Draco.

"So do I get my prize yet?" Draco asks, shifting sideways until his thigh is pressed up against Potter's.

"You do realize you didn't win right?" Potter laughs, getting up onto his elbows and leaning over Draco so close he can feel the other boys breath ghosting across his face.

"Doesn't matter ," Draco whispers, sliding his fingers into Potter's hair and dragging them down until he is cupping the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Potter makes a noise of appreciation, rolling fully onto his side and deepening the kiss, his own hand finding its way onto Draco's back as he pulls him closer too.

And as they kiss, his world somehow full of sunshine and possibilities, all Draco can think is that for once they both have won.


End file.
